A Final Pretend
by lynsay
Summary: This story involving the show the pretender, it picks up where the last movie of the pretender left off. Miss Parker & Jarod become romantically involved finally since they refuse to make another movie. This story picks up after the last movie. In this story Jarod and Miss Parker wake up in bed together with no memory of what happened or how it happened.


Chapter 1: Trapped

Miss Parker had awoken in unfamiliar surroundings. She didn't understand what happened. She opened her eyes, the room was too bright for her eyes. She realized that she was on a bed and naked but not alone. She tried to get up but couldn't. Suddenly she noticed the handcuffs around her wrist. Not only was she naked in a stranger's bed but handcuffed too.

She couldn't tell who the man was as his back was turned towards her and a hot very naked back it was. There was something very familiar about this man but she couldn't place him. That is until he rolled over towards her and shocked the hell out of her. She couldn't believe it, after all this time chasing him, here was Jarod naked and handcuffed to the bed at well.

She spoke up almost immediately, "Wake up now."

"Ok, I'm awake, what is it?"

Of course he didn't realize the situation that they were in at the moment. After a few minutes Jarod finally had awoken completely.

"Ok, I'm awake, Zoey. Stop yelling in my face already."

When he opened his eyes to a bewildered and very naked Miss Parker. Then he suddenly realized that he was naked and handcuffed to the bed.

"Ok, what did you do to me?"

"You think this is my idea? I find the idea of waking up next to you naked very disturbing, Jarod. Did you do this to us and by the way who is Zoey?"

"That's none of your business, Miss Parker and no I didn't do this. Why would I do something like this to us?"

"I don't know because you like to play games."

"Not like this I don't. Do you even remember what happened or how we ended up in bed together?"

"No, of course I don't remember how I ended up in your bed. This is your room right?"

"No, actually this isn't my room. I've never been in this hotel before and I know that this isn't your room either."

"Just how do you know that?"

"Because it helps to know who is chasing you and this is too cheap of a place that you would ever stay at. The last thing that I remember, I was on the phone talking to Zoey and after we hung up, someone hit me on the back of my head. Then nothing except waking up next to you, now your turn what's the last thing that you remember?"

"I was on my way to the centre, it was early in the morning, then nothing it's all a blank."

"Of course, I should have known that the centre is behind this."

"I know that you think they are behind every terrible thing in your life but that doesn't mean that they did this. I mean why would they do something like this to me, what's their motivation?"

"I don't know but I know they are behind this."

"I don't care who did this besides, it's not like anything happened last night, right?"

"You don't remember that either?"

"Well it couldn't have been good, if I don't remember it."

"Oh is that a challenge, Miss Parker? Because I can give you a memorable experience?"

"That isn't what I meant and you know it."

He pulled her towards him in a possessive manner and started kissing her softly on her neck. Miss Parker didn't know how to react because this is a side to Jarod that she'd never seen before. The way he touched her, made her feel alive in a way that no one before ever had. She knew that she needed to stop this before it went too far. Then she thought since it had already happened, that they might as well do it again. What's done is done and there was no changing the facts.

He pulled away slightly and softly said, "If you want me to stop, you better say something before it's too late?"

She didn't utter a word but simply pulled Jarod towards her passionately and kissed his lips softly. She obviously wanted this to happen just as much as he did. This sexual tension had been building between them for some time now. She had always wondered what sex with Jarod would be like but it was beyond anything she ever expected. Of course Jarod always knew that if they ever did give into their mutual attraction that it would be explosive to say the least.

She always thought that sex was short, dirty and then over but not with Jarod. It was slow, sweet and very long. By the time he finally let her out of his arms it was night as it was dark outside. Miss Parker didn't expect sex to ever feel that good and especially not with Jarod.

He couldn't help but smirk at a sleeping Miss Parker, knowing that he literally wore her out from their lovemaking. It was better than he could have ever imagined. It suddenly realized that they didn't use any protection, which is something that he had always done. It was so unexpected and it took him by surprise that he didn't even think about that.

Meanwhile back at the centre no one seems to know where Miss Parker is at. Sidney and Broots do seemed quite concerned about her missing.

"I still haven't been able to reach Miss Parker, what should I do, Sidney?"

"I don't know but keep trying her number."

Then Mr. Lyle came into the building and they could overhear him mention Miss Parker.

"I don't care how long it takes make sure my sister and Jarod don't leave until the job is done, can you handle that or not? Fine let me know when it's done and I'll collect them."


End file.
